


The Day After

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Pansy, the day after the battle.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Headline.

Pansy scowled at the bold black headline before jabbing the offending words with her wand. When _The Daily Prophet_ caught fire she smiled, briefly, before frowning again.  
  
 _Damn it all to hell._  
  
She should be celebrating the Dark Lord’s victory, not skulking in some hovel in Hogsmeade. She should be securing her future, maybe even taking the Dark Mark, not wasting time with the bloody paper.  
  
If only she had been more cautious, more cunning — more _Slytherin_  — when attempting to betray Potter in the Great Hall.   
  
_If only._   
  
Then the headlines might be worth reading, rather than turning to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
